


Pretend You Want Me

by Honey Blue (New_Blue_Stuff)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drag Names Throughout, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, No Smut, Other, She/Her Pronouns Throughout, Swearing, not graphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Blue_Stuff/pseuds/Honey%20Blue
Summary: Katya didn't say goodbye before leaving their show. Adore is not having that. The night is young, Adore is determined to use it.





	

Her heart aches as Katya watches her sing. Who hurt such a kind person so much? How could they?

When Adore comes backstage after singing, Katya hugs her hard. She tries to not glare at Adore's ass as she walks away. She fails.

 

* * *

 

Breaking in isn't particularly hard.

It's not like she has a habit of doing things like this. Katya hadn't said goodbye before she left the show, what else was Adore supposed to do? Just let Katya go back to her flat until Adore sees her next? That could be months away! It's only eleven pm, it was an early show. The night is still young.

The show went well at least. It was like how shows used to be, just with some of that alumni prestige. Adore's bag is filled with dollars. She smiles when she sees the pile of money on Katya's counter top. Adore chucks the spare set of keys on top.

Chewing hard on her gum, Adore listens to the apartment. She hears singing from Katya's bedroom; she grins when she realizes that Katya is mumbling out the words of one of Adore's songs.

As quietly as she can in her boots, she walks along the hallway and stands outside Katya's bedroom.

Adore knocks the door. Katya's vocals abruptly cut off. There's a long pause. 

"It's Adore, I'm not gunna kill you," Adore sings.

The door opens. Katya's mouth is wide open, eyes wide.  She's wigless, but still in full make up.

"What the fuck-"

"Relax," Adore pushes past Katya into her bedroom. Katya is stunned, hands pulled into fists. Adore sits on the end of Katya's bed and smiles at her, "It's just me."

"How the fuck did you get in?" Katya asks, completely bewildered. Her heart beats hard in her chest.

Adore shrugs, "I'm from Azusa."

The laugh escapes from Katya in waves, "Holy fuck. You terrified me."

"That's my day job," she jokes. She starts looking around the room at Katya's stuff, she's only ever been here in passing before, "This is nice."

Katya raises an eyebrow, "Thank you?" Adore nods slowly to herself before falling back onto Katya's bed. Katya's eyebrows crease together, she smiles anyway, "What are you doing here?"

Adore sighs, she sits back up. Biting her lip, Katya can't help but stare at the way her wig and hair are the same colour. 

"You ran off. I want to hit the clubs with you,"Adore complains. "We're barely ever in LA at the same time..."

Katya snorts, "We both live here."

"But we both tour! Katya! Party with me! There's people who'd die for that!" Katya raises an eyebrow in return.

"I don't drink, or do drugs, is that much of a party to you?" Katya points out.

Adore places a hand on her heart, "Then tonight, neither will I. I wanna dance with you!"

"I'm not much of a dancer."

"Kaaatya!"Adore jumps up from the bed and walks to Katya. With no shoes on, she's slightly shorter than Adore. Adore puts her arms over Katya's shoulders, she gazes into her eyes and pouts. "Pretty please? Just one night?"

Mouth dry, Katya stares at Adore's lips for just a second too long. 

"Fine, just let me put my heels and shit back on."

Adore bounces up and down before pulling Katya in for a short hug.

"Wear flats! C'mon, lets go!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Katya left the gig early because she had to. She’s not interested in the type of afterparty all the other queens want to have. She’s not like the other queens. She’s not. Then again, neither is Adore.

Katya can’t exactly say that she’s too mad about the way Adore is dancing with her right now. She was right, it was too early for Katya to go home. She nearly missed this. 

The music is loud. It’s dark. They’d been recognized outside, but nobody’s bothered them within. She can’t say she’s mad about that either. Her palms are sweaty, but Adore isn’t letting go of her hand as they move.“I love this song!” Adore screams.

Katya can’t say she’s ever heard it before, “I’m pretty obsessed with the Macarena right now!”  

Adore snorts loudly. Katya starts the Macarena with her spare hand, and Adore laughs even more. “What the fuck!”

“Embrace it!”

They both fall into laughter, Katya pulls Adore in and laughs against her shoulder. 

“You’re insane,” Adore says. Her lipstick is starting to smudge. Katya glares at it.

“Mother, she called me insane again,” Katya whispers.

Adore frowns, smiling, she pulls Katya closer to her. “What?”

Rolling her eyes, Katya responds “Nothing.”

Adore doesn’t back off. She ends up dancing even closer. They’re inches away from each other’s faces. Adore finally lets go of Katya’s hand.

“Was I too sweaty?” Katya asks.

“Shut up!” Adore giggles. Adore rests her arms over Katya’s shoulders again. “You’re so short,” she teases. Katya’s grinning.

“It’s because I’m old, wait, idea! Maybe I’m shrinking!” Katya jokes.

Adore bites her lip, “Maybe I have a thing for MILFS.”

Katya’s heart beats out of her chest. Adore’s always been flirty, she flirts with everyone for fucks sake. The sweat on her hands must be dripping. They end up resting on Adore’s waist, she looks down at them. When she looks back up at Adore, she’s fucking pouting again.

“You sure you don’t want to fuck Jinkx then?” Katya mentions.

“Nah, I’m thinking about fucking this really fucking hot queen. She happens to be dancing with me right now.”

Katya’s eyes widen. She looks around them, attempting to deflect. 

“Where is she?” Katya asks.

Adore cackles, her head falling forward. She looks back up at Katya.

“I meant you,” Adore responds, a soft smile on her mouth. Her mouth. God, why does she have such a good mouth?

Katya drops her hands away from Adore’s waist. The song changes.

“Sorry, no, we can’t,” she tells her.

Adore frowns, Katya pulls away. “But-” Her friend walks into the crowd. Adore watches her go. “-Why?”

 

* * *

 

Katya’s eyes water as she walks out of the club. She can’t believe herself sometimes. How did she let this happen? Why does she always fuck things up?

She ends up on the path outside the gay club. She can hear the sounds of the city, the bass and noise from the club, and the clack of her own heels against the concrete. It’s late now. She can go home.

“Katya! Wait!”

Katya sighs, stopping. The cigarette she just lit is calming her slightly, but her heart is racing. She turns.

“Adore, what do you want from me?” Katya asks.

Adore’s running after her. She stops a few steps away.

“God, to make out or something? I’d assumed you’d be down. I don’t want to lose a friend though! What gives?” Adore asks.

“I don’t make out with friends!” Katya argues.

“You and Trixie make out on stage all the time,” Adore’s eyes are getting wider and wider. She’s cold, she doesn’t need this.

“On stage it doesn’t matter,” she sighs. “I kiss you now, and I’m kissing you, not for the fans, for me. That’s scary,” Katya confesses. “It terrifies me.”

Adore splutters, “You’re scared of me? I’m fucking Adore, you don’t need to be scared of me.”

Adore reaches out to grab Katya’s hand. Katya pulls it away, “I’m not scared of Adore. I’m scared of _you_.”

Adore’s eyes widen, she swallows. “I’m not something you have to be scared of. What is it that scares you?”

Katya snorts, “Do you want the alphabetized list?”

Laughing, Adore responds, “I do. If it means I can make out with you a little.”

She smiles. “Commitment. I don’t want to break your heart… I don’t want to be the person your next song’s about.”

Her heart pangs. The shock registers in Adore's face, Katya looks to the ground.

“You won’t be,” Adore promises. "We're not even dating."

Katya looks back up, “This isn’t how to be a good friend to someone.”

Adore shakes her head. She takes another step closer. Katya doesn’t step away. “Don’t be my friend right now,” Adore says. “Pretend to be some rando from the street and I'm the girl of your dreams. Pretend you want me. Does that make it easier?”

Katya swallows, she takes a step forward. They are almost the same distance away as before, in the club.

“I don’t have to pretend to want you, okay?” Katya confesses. “I-I do want you. I just can’t break your heart. I don’t, I don't want to do that to you. It's not fair. You’re so much younger than me. Bianca would kick my ass. I would kick my ass. You deserve better than me.”

Adore licks her lips. Katya watches her do it, her breath leaving her body.

“You don’t need to marry me. No commitment. Just a one night thing. No heartbreak involved. You won't break my heart, I won't let you.”

Breathing hard, Katya knows there will be heartbreak. Adore is too Adore for Katya not to fall for her. That, she decides, is a problem for the future.

“Deal,” Katya whispers.

Looking, finally, at Adore’s eyes again, it is Katya that closes the gap between them. Adore moans slightly as they begin kissing, her arms end up resting on Katya’s shoulders. Katya puts her hands back on Adore’s waist, pulling her body towards hers. Every single fiber of Adore wakes up. Katya’s mind finally rests, content completely in this. Adore deepens it. Katya's hands travel until she is gripping the fabric over Adore's back and has a hand on Adore's ass. Katya's heart beats hard. Adore puts more and more into the kiss, and Katya reciprocates. It's everything Adore hoped it would be. 

Finally, they pull away.

Breathlessly, Katya asks, “Is that deal of us fucking still on the table?”

Adore laughs, “It’s fucking sold.” She grabs Katya’s hand, “Back to your place.”

 

* * *

 

The cab ride is full of laughs and pecks to the lips. They reach Katya’s apartment.

“Do you want to show me how you got into my apartment earlier you fucker?” Katya asks.

Adore kisses her, “I stole your key yesterday.”

Collapsing back against the wall, Katya wheezes, “You’re a simple gal.”

“A simple gay gal,” Adore corrects. She stamps the ground with one foot. “Now open the door so we can fuck.”

Katya carries on laughing, “Fucking pillow princess.”

“Shut up!”

 

* * *

 

Making out was definitely a good suggestion. Adore straddles Katya, her hands run all over Adore's body. The sensation of it is driving Adore wild.

Adore breaks away and pushes Katya back down onto the bed. Neither of them have bothered to dedrag at all, all they’ve done is kick off their shoes. They kiss again, Katya doesn’t want to stop. So they don’t.

 

* * *

 

 

They fall back against the bed. Adore’s breathless, again. She strokes the sheets.

“Soft,” Adore comments.

Katya chuckles, “Do you ever run out of energy?”

Adore flicks Katya, who laughs even harder. Adore watches the way her chest moves. She places a hand over Katya’s chest.

“Can I stay tonight?” Adore asks.

Katya nods, “‘Nope.”

Adore shrugs, “Well, fuck you I’m staying anyway.”

Burying her face in a pillow, Katya carries on laughing, “Of course you can stay.”

“Can I steal your clothes and cigarettes? Also, I wanna shower,” Adore asks.

Sighing, Katya answers through the pillow, “Sure.”

With a grin, Adore pinches Katya’s leg. “You’re going to get your pillow dirty.”

Pinching back, Katya responds, “Like you just get it filthy anyway.”

 

* * *

 

After showering, smoking, having a small pillow fight and a make-out session, they fall asleep. Katya’s head rests on Adore’s chest, and rest comes easily.

  

* * *

 

Katya’s seen what Adore’s like in the morning before, they’ve toured together before. She wasn’t expecting Adore to be this happy, but she is. Katya knows how infectious that happiness is, it’s the best part of being around Adore.

“Can this one night thing, be a thing whenever we’re both in LA?” Adore asks, “I get it if you say no.”

Katya smiles, “Not exclusively, right?”

Adore nods, “As open as my legs last night.”

Laughing, Katya takes a drag from her cigarette, “Sure.”

 

* * *

 

Adore leaves two hours later. They kiss goodbye.

When photos reach social media of the two of them tongue deep outside the club last night, Katya doesn’t panic. She doesn’t freak out at the half dozen messages she gets from other alumni either asking for clarification, congratulating her, or threatening death. Smiling, she just ignores it.

When she realizes that the spare keys are still missing, she doesn't stress it.

Katya isn’t scared anymore.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think but be nice to me, I have a lot of self-esteem issues xx


End file.
